darktidesfandomcom-20200214-history
Alchemy, Magic, and You.
Alchemy, Magic, and You. The Dark Tides world is designated as a middle to high fantasy setting but as Dagorhir does not have rules for magic, and our lack of desire to add one (Because when it wouldn’t really be Dagorhir anymore would it.) means we have to take a not-so-standard approach to it’s use in our world. The most commons forms of magic are: Ritual, Faith, Alchemical, and Will. This will be used often as explanations for various plots/npc abilities, etc. But in general are not a game mechanic players can employ. Though their use in backstory and character creation is more than encouraged. Many things will be a mix of magic types. Example: Undead are usually created by Alchemy, but must be controlled by Ritual, Divine/Faith, or Will. Ritual Ritual magic is very labor intensive. It is heavily reliant on location, time, and preparation. This is arguably the most powerful of magical types found in Bil Hanna and often will use another, if not all other types of magic to fuel its results. It can change the shape of the world. Bind Ascendants or birth monsters. It can part seas or summon stores. It can awaken volcanos and force them into slumber. But since the conditions in which ritual magic will function are so rare, it is the least seen form of magic. Divine might and/or Faith Faith is powerful. Faith in many ways is the most unselfish of all magics as it really does not help the run of the mill person at all. Faith empowers those who have Ascended either by Worship, or by Mantle. The Divine might is directly proportionate to the faith of the followers or worthiness of the Ascendant in their role. It seems often that the worshiper in many ways receives nothing from their relationship with their gods, while the gods themselves can summon lightning from the sky or make the seas boil as appropriate. Or at least they didn’t get anything in return, but something has changed. Many eons ago, when humans began to arrive on Bil Hanna, they brought with them a faith which believed its clergy could heal their followers with a lay of hands and a muttered prayer. This faith (who’s name is now lost to the ages) believed firmly in spreading their word, even if their outside god was far away. Missionaries travelled the world healing those and spreading their message. Priests became synonymous with healing in nearly all parts of the world. Sadly, without an Ascendant or Mantle of their own, the faith eventually died out, but not the concept that holy men could heal. Thus, healing is the providence of men and women of faith. Alchemy The most common of magic in Bil Hanna, Alchemy, is nearly everywhere. The alchemical processes themselves are not magical, but instead the materials with which alchemy is done are. (Though, Scholars, especially of the First Elf variety, would say that all things that exist on Bil Hanna are natural, and ‘magical reagents’ is a term coined by the human immigrants.) Distilling, drying, crushing, grinding, burning, smoking, mixing, and dipping… Alchemy is very labor intense. Everything from elixirs that heal the body to vials that explode on impact. Alchemy is diverse, and just as helpful as it is deadly. Raw Will The ability of some people to effect the world through raw willpower is not a common gift and its uses are extremely limited. It is in many ways the most sinister of the magical form as it is literally bending the world, monsters and people’s minds to the desire of the user. It can be used to alter memory. Make people harm themselves. Used to sway the emotions of entire legions of people at once. It can be used to tear holes in the fabric of the world and move from one place to another instantaneously. Its only real limitation is attention. The effects of will usually have to be maintained by its user. Eventually it fades and those enslaved, or that changed will return to its/their original state. There are rumors and stories of creatures with the capacity to use Raw Will at their leisure but such things are the boogeymen of the magical world. Still others who are said to have a will so great the very universe will bend knee. Subtext: Bringing it all together. Magic types often overlap each other. There are often many paths to the same result. Often multiple forms of magic are used for a desired effect. Example: Launching a ball of fire at a person, can be the domain of Dragons. (See Faith and Gods for why this would be considered magic.) Their worshipers belief Dragons can spew fire. Therefore Dragons can spew fire. Or, and alchemist can slave away and distill an ichor from dragon’s blood or fire root, and lob a ball of fire at their enemies. The effects may be practically the same but the route taken could be totally different. Summoning and Undeath are not terribly common in Bil Hanna, mostly because control of things that are created or summoned is not guaranteed. You can use ritual to create a Golem. But if you do not have favor of some divine entity, an alchemical control rod, or the most effective, the Raw Will to harness it, well, you just created a powerful being with no loyalty to your person. Category:Dark Tides: Lore